


Tiptoeing Over The Edge

by vminthough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bon Voyage (BTS), Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Tease, Past Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, bts canon, jimin and taehyung canon, jimin massages taehyung's ass and all hell breaks lose within taehyung, pinning, smut with plot, taehyung has a hand kink, taehyung pinning after jimin, taehyung pov, taehyung prespective, trainee bts, trainee jimin and taehyung, vmin are canon, vmin as teenagers, vmin canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminthough/pseuds/vminthough
Summary: Jimin massages Taehyung's butt after his horse riding and it unleashes years of controlled and curbed feelings to finally emerge to surface. The line the two had been tiptoeing over finally becoming to thin to walk on. If Taehyung stumbles, will Jimin hold him back or let him fall?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 58
Kudos: 568





	Tiptoeing Over The Edge

Sore. That was the initial feeling on his body, one that Jimin was meant to alleviate. And yet, his hand was now igniting a sort of fire that wasn’t at the exterior of his body, it felt like it was stemming from deep within his core. It was tugging at his navel, and then it spread like wildfire across his stomach and now it was gnawing at him from the inside, claws all sharp and ready to end him. He felt it at the tips of his fingers and at the edges of his toes. 

Jimin’s hands were not soft, they were a pair of hands that said that Jimin worked hard, no matter what circumstance it was in. He felt them on his sides now, squeezing. Taehyung wanted to bury his face deeper onto the sofa, hide everything that he felt and knew was wrong. Not when they were being recorded by cameras on every wall, he thought he would be used to cameras by now, and he mostly was. Just not when Jimin was on top of him, with hands digging into him like that. 

“Jimin-ah.”

“Hmmm.”

“Can you massage my butt too?” He felt the words fall onto himself like a hot coal from an overexcited fireplace. He wanted to take them back, did not know why he had said exactly what he was thinking. Was their entire career not based on keeping their mouths shut even when they had a thousand thoughts fighting to be freed? Why was it that with Jimin he lost all control of his normal composure? They had spent the first few years of being idols attending classes after classes on etiquette and manners, on holding their smiles on their faces for 12 hours at a time and keeping their eyes from betraying their true intent; and yet in front of Jimin, everything fell apart into nothingness. 

He was not even remotely shocked to feel Jimin’s fingers digging into his ass. Their physical closeness was something to marvel at. All of his fingers being felt like a separate entity. Stinging into Taehyung’s flesh in a pain that he welcomed for the first time that day. He felt Jimin’s legs on either side of him, holding him in place. Not like he was very much capable of moving anyways. He wanted the sofa to engulf him like quicksand. Bury him and all the sensations that licked the edges of his nerves with every squeeze of Jimin’s fingers. 

He liked this. _So so much_. 

He felt a moan escape him and cursed himself. He was not meant to be moaning at his best friend’s hands massaging him after a horse ride. This was all that it was. Jimin, the ever helper, the kindest soul, the one with the gift for nurturing was just helping him through a pain that he had encountered that day. Like he had been doing for the past 8 years, be it physical or emotional. He always had Jimin by his side to help him through whatever it was that idol life, or life, in general, chucked at him. 

Taehyung felt Jimin shift over him, he was positioning himself lower to get to Taehyung’s thighs. He liked this too, how his small hands wrapped around each of his thighs in turn and gave it a push inwards. 

And then Jimin’s hands were near Taehyung’s cock and he sat bolt upright. He was not going to live through this. He needed to remove himself from the room or else things would happen that he would not have explanations for. He was now aware of Namjoon’s presence in the room, he was not even mildly surprised. He was always there, a witness to all of these two’s misdemeanours. 

“Did I hurt-”

“No, no, Jimin, I just have to,” he breathed out, he needed a lie. And quickly at that. “Pee. I have to pee. Real bad.” 

A soft laughter bubbled out of Jimin. It sounded beautiful even in all the agony that Taehyung was wading himself through. The water rushing up to meet his ears. Jimin had the most beautiful laugh. And hands and face and lips. He wanted those lips to be on him, those plump gorgeous pink lips pressed against his thigh and cock. 

“Pee,” he repeated before he said anything out loud that he did not mean to say. Taehyung was losing it all and he was hating every bit of himself. He needed to be alone. Maybe a walk over to the mountains would do well or burying his head in the snow until the warmth running along his insides died down. He was suffocating and it was all Jimin’s fault. He wanted out. 

The two of them had the worst luck when it came to being paired up in their bon voayge shooting but for the one time when Taehyung wanted to be as far away from Jimin as possible, was also the time they were sharing the same bed. Earlier on Taehyung had chosen the room with the smaller bed, he liked hugging something to sleep and Jimin liked being hugged. It was as good a match as any. He was being a good Samaritan and giving the bigger bed to people who would actually need it unlike the two of them who had no definition of personal space between them. 

‘Bad idea Taehyungie, bad, bad idea.’ Jimin was going to be all over him as soon as he entered the room, and the fire licking his insides were still not extinguished. He had locked himself in the room for a while now, and yet all he could think of was Jimin’s hands on his ass. The way it dug into his soft muscles and made him throb in a way that he knew was not normal. 

He would have jerked off if he had the energy but his shoulders ached, his legs felt like they belonged to a newly born deer. Jerking off took a sort of effort that his sore muscles did not have today. He just wanted Jimin and his stupid body on top of his. Wanted to be pinned down. ‘Great way to think about your best friend tae.’ He thought, but who would blame him? Jimin was Jimin. Everyone regardless of sexuality and gender identity wanted a piece of him. He was fortunate to call him his best friend. But was he really to be blamed for the way he wanted a tiny bit more now? ‘Are you truly best friends if you have not thought of fucking each other at least a dozen times?’ He thought to himself and felt a laugh, which came out as a whimper, break free from his lips.

Jimin came in, babbling. As usual. Taehyung rolled his eyes, it was one movement that did not ache through him. “Hoseok hyung nearly climbed onto me when he saw the fake spider me and kookie-” 

Taehyung stopped listening. He cared not for anyone climbing Jimin if it was not him at this point. Taehyung was never classified as a selfish person, he thought of people in the softest of manners. Made eye contact in a conversation when everyone else had stopped listening. Shoved a tissue in someone’s palms when he had watched them go through their pack, the last tissue being a shred of all of its former potentials. But right now the universe had become very small, it was comprised of two things; himself and Park Jimin.

The jabbering continued, but it was all a jumble of words that went right through Taehyung. Nonetheless, he did smile at Jimin’s laugh. It was enchanting, it always took a layer of pain and dread from Taehyung’s skin. Had done so since the first day the shy chubby-cheeked boy had entered their company to this day. Even in his highest peak and lowest troughs, Kim Taehyung was going to find happiness in his best friends laugh, it was a reflex.

He watched, hawklike, as Jimin put his phone down on the edge of the bed and went to his suitcase to retrieve his black bag of toiletries. Those hands had been on him a few hours ago, making his skin pulsate with each touch. The potentials they had on Taehyung and yet it was being wasted on mundane tasks such as unzipping.

“Taetae,” Jimin had his head cocked to the side, his eyes were glued on Taehyung’s face from where he stood near the bathroom door. “Are you okay?” 

He nodded. And turned to look at the right wall, he could not maintain eye contact with him. He felt Jimin’s gaze on him for a while longer, he knew Taehyung better than anyone in the world and at that moment he was going through a list of things that could be running through his mind. ‘Does that list contain a point about how I am still hooked onto the way your hand felt on my ass? Is that a possibility Jimin-ah?’ Taehyung thought. He felt Jimin walk into the bathroom, the door left unlocked. 

Of course, Jimin draped himself all over Taehyung as soon as he hit the bed and when the latter winched in pain Jimin laughed and lifted his right arm and right leg about an inch from where they had formerly rested on Taehyung and just kept it there. 

“I’m so sorry, I forgot,” he looked Taehyung up and down, his limbs still poised up in the air. Then he slowly backtracked and Taehyung laughed; he looked like a car in reverse. Jimin was a heap next to him, knowing exactly what had made his best friend laugh and joining him. 

“Idiot,” was all Taehyung managed between bouts of laughter, which were filtered through with just as many groans. 

Taehyung stared at the ceiling. Jimin was on his phone, he was always on his phone. Scrolling through social media, texting in the thousands of group chats he was part of. Probably swiping right on men who he would never fuck; their profession did not allow such things to take place so easily, but that didn’t stop them from dirty talking until their mouths had blisters from the filth that came out of them. They all did it. Jimin was just the best out of the seven. He was always the best at everything. Fucking Park Jimin and his outstanding life of being able to do everything so well. 

Taehyung kept his eyes glued to the white ceiling as it was replaced with the grass of a park that the two had frequented. They were lying on the ground, watching the murky Seoul sky; it would be a lie to say they could see stars. The pollution had taken that sort of romantic advantage away from the residence of the capital city a longtime ago. 

“Would you love me even if I said I was in love with you?” Taehyung had asked. 

“I would love you in every form. I don’t care how you love me, platonically, romantically or somewhere in between.” 

They usually measured their love. It had started off lightly. Jimin had once woken up, and as easily as if he was talking about the weather of the day had told Taehyung that he had dreamt of the two fucking. They had laughed it off and continued the rest of the drive to their practice room with jokes of their wildest dreams. Taehyung had watched Jimin for any change that day but saw none. So he had left it at that. Telling each other about sexual dreams of the other was a norm. In glory details, they told each other how many fingers they had inserted in the other, how the other had moaned their name. It was a joke, one that cost Taehyung a lot more than it seemed to be costing Jimin. He hated that. 

Taehyung had smiled. He loved how they could so easily talk of such things and it did not change their friendship; or whatever the fuck that they had. They pushed the limits of platonic until the line bulged but it was never pushed far enough to be something else. 

“So, are you _in_ love with me?” Jimin asked, his voice full of charms. 

“I don’t think so.” Taehyung had said. They continued talking until their phones rang with calls and they could not evade going home further. 

Why was he thinking of this now? Why was it racing his mind. Why was he begging the part of him that connected to Jimin to ask him where his love lay today?

He bit his tongue. “Fuck.” Taehyung whispered, tears lining his eyes. Every part of his exterior was already aching and now he had managed to hurt the one muscle that had been left untainted by the horse ride. 

“Bitten your tongue?” Jimin asked, still staring at his phone. 

He knew he would say something stupid if he opened his mouth. ‘Don’t say anything, don’t say anything, don’t say-. “Can you massage me again? It still hurts.” He had fucked up. There was no going back. He had royally screwed himself over because Jimin was not going to leave him alone now. ‘Well done you fool, well fucking done.’ He thought bitterly. 

Jimin placed his phone by his ear. He turned to face Taehyung. “My baby,” he said. Taehyung despised how Jimin had turned this phrase into something so platonic when it hammered against him painfully. Reminding him of what it could be used for. When it could be used. 

Taehyung faced him. Looked into his hair. Unable to meet the eyes of the boy that was looking at him with so much fondness. He did not want fondness. His veins were rushing with something so much more indecent. 

He had what some people would describe as ‘leaky expressions’. He found it hard to hide what he was feeling to the public, to fans who thought they knew him better than he knew himself. It made him laugh. But this was Jimin; the one person who had seen him at his darkest, most bitterest truth. ‘How can you not tell what’s fueling all of this Jimin-ah?’ He asked.

“Where does it hurt the most?” It was a simple enough question, and yet if Taehyung was to answer he would mess up. He reached to hold onto the hands that had been agonising him for hours, they felt cold from having held the phone out of the blanket for so long. He tugged one under him and one over him until they were placed on Taehyung’s ass.

Jimin did not move a muscle. He just kept his hands were Taehyung had placed them for him. Had Taehyung managed to undo Jimin? He finally looked into Jimin’s face and saw that he was staring, mouth slightly open, up at him. 

Mouth breathing made Park Jimin look so hot. Taehyung was burning up again, just at the sight of Jimin’s parted lips. He had managed to shock him and he was so proud. He knew every small action of Jimin’s could unravel him into shreds and yet, being able to catch Jimin off guard had made him feel a sense of power that Taehyung knew he was not used to.

Taehyung put one of his hands behind Jimin’s head, palm pressed against his skull. The other rested on his lower back. And then in one swift moment, he closed the gap until their bodies were aligned. Not a needle could have been pressed between them. 

But that was as far as Taehyung could go. Because they had done this before. Where the word “cuddling” was made filthy by the way they used to push against each other. Over the years they had reached this stage, where each other’s breathing minged and they both knew what they were doing was once again pushing against the platonic roof that their relationship was stuck in and yet being unable to break free from it. 

He wanted more. More as in everything. Raw and naked everything.

“Please,” Taehyung breathed, their noses nearly touching, eyes locked. “Don’t hate me.” 

Jimin gulped. Taehyung heard it loud in his ears and he was shattering. “I c-could never.”

The first time Jimin had said, “we should marry each other,” they were both 18. It was not meant to be as a back-up for when they were 35 and yet had not found someone they loved. It was just a statement that had been uttered and Taehyung had laughed at. They had planned to marry at a beach, both loved the water and destination wedding just had a ring, the same way the name Park Jimin did. It just sounded expensive. 

It was a conversation that they never ended, it was picked up whilst they lay next to each other in changing rooms on sofas not made for two bodies. It continued whilst Taehyung sat at the edge of Jimin’s bathtub and when they were on an 11-hour flight. 

“Lesbians usually have cats in their homes, what animal are we having to fill our house?” 

“Children.” Jimin was sat with a schedule of the next week’s activities for the band, it was a mess of numbers and time slots that Taehyung did not pay attention to. He would just go where the managers took him. Follow the members. It’s not like he had a say in their timetable, so why care?

The room had been quiet and he saw the way Jin and Yoongi looked at each other over their own printed copies of the schedule, and grin. What went through their minds as the two of them talked about the future of marriage and children? 

The seriousness of Jimin’s tone made his heartache. It was like someone was pinching it with a pair of tongs. Holding it upside down and watching the blood run out through the arteries. 

He tried to sound lighthearted. “Our own or adopted?” 

“I want one child of my own to pass on my genes but then we will adopt. There are too many children already born that deserve a better future.” They were now 20 and money was becoming less of an issue than it had the past few years of being in the band. 

They had left it at that, to continue another day. And continue they would. It was an endless conversation with way too many possibilities. 

Taehyung felt the whole of Jimin against him now. “It’s just that, I just, I want to,” he hoped that would be enough, he did not like being in control. He wanted Jimin to take over. To steer this where it needed to go. To stop acting so fucking dumb. 

“You want to wha-at,” Jimin was breathing heavily, his lips still left apart after the end of the sentence. Was he doing this on purpose? Taehyung would not be surprised. Jimin was known by the world for being a tease. 

Taehyung just pressed the two of them closer together still. Praying that would be enough. 

“I don’t want you to hurt anymore than you are,” Jimin was stiff against him. It was as if he was fighting a battle within himself. He was curbing a lion in him that Taehyung knew could tear him to pieces. But that was exactly what he wanted. To be torn to shreds by his best friend. 

‘Stop acting so dumb Jimin. Stop it before I burst into embers of the fire that’s raging in me. Please just stop acting like this.’ He grit his teeth.

“Taehyung,” he heard. It felt like it was not the first time Jimin had said it. He had been talking with Jimin in his mind for so long that he had ignored the real one who was still breathing heavily against him. 

“Hmmm,”

“Tell me what you want, please, I beg you.” Why did Jimin sound like he was the one aching? 

“Stop acting like you don’t fucking know.”

“You’re in pain already.”

“You’re not fucking helping me anyways.” 

Taehyung moved one of Jimin’s legs so that was between both of Taehyungs. “Do something.” He pressed his face into Jimin’s hair, the softness was not natural; it was a miracle that the 7 of them even had hair at this point, money could solve all of the world’s problems. The large sums of money spent on keeping their hair healthy could sustain a family somewhere. “Anything.” 

And so that was how Jimin was squeezing his ass, his fingers once more gripping onto his flesh in that painful way that made tears spring to his eyes. Taehyung had his mouth open and was grunting because Park Jimin was levelling himself up slowly. He was increasing the gears on a car that could go a thousand miles per hour. He was slowly, agonisingly slowly, rubbing himself onto Taehyung. 

Their thighs touched. So did their hips and groins. Jimin’s cock was painfully pressing itself against Taehyung’s sore muscles and it was costing him everything. Every upward stroke was like a hot poker against his flesh. 

There was precum lining his freshly washed underwear. Taehyung was always messy. It was probably leaking into his checked matching pair of nighties. He wondered how long it would take for Jimin to realise what he had done. 

“Can we go back from this?” Taehyung whispered. His heart was in his throat. He knew Jimin could not hate him but was this going to change what their relationship meant to the two of them? Surely it could not.

“I want to take care of you.” Was all that Jimin said. 

“But can we?” 

Their breaths came in haste, rugged gasps. Jimin’s cock was lodged between his thighs and it was all Taehyung could think about. 

“We don’t have to.” 

“Then why are you not doing anything about it?” Taehyung was going to die if Jimin did not take him right then and there. He was going to actually combust. He knew it.

“I just want to hear you say it.”

Taehyung pressed his lips together. Oh. Jimin was playing a game with him. What a surprise. Classic teasing asshole Park Jimin. Taehyung would have sworn normally at Jimin’s carelessness, but he was at Jimin’s mercy. The one who needed him like oxygen, the one who knew he would meet his end if Jimin did not take things into his own hands now.

“Fuck me Jimin-ah, I want you to fuck me.” 

The words had barely left Taehyung’s mouth before he felt Jimin flip him on his back. All the concerns that Jimin had pretended to feel for Taehyung’s sore body dissipated into thin air. Taehyung nearly laughed, except that Jimin was now on top of him and he was struggling to breathe. He felt Jimin move his head so that Taehyung was once again staring to his right. At least the fucker cared about Taehyung being alive. 

Jimin was stripping him. He raised his hands over his head so that Jimin could take his top off. This may have been the first time they were fucking, but they both knew each other’s likes and dislikes well. Nearly every night’s experience had been discussed by the two. Be it a good or bad. Jimin liked his partner’s undressed. Fully. He liked to see them in their most vulnerable. It was not a power move, because under Jimin no one had an upper hand anyways. “It’s just an aesthetic thing” he had told Taehyung many times before.

Taehyung knew exactly the way Park Jimin liked to fuck and he was so ready to be as good of a boy as possible for him.

His best friend was a man of practicality and thus, when he returned with a condom and travel size tube of lube, he was stripped off too. Their skins aligned, naked and raw. Just like all of those dreams Taehyung woke up from and jerked off to. Now it was here. The softness of Jimin’s lips was on his shoulder, his legs hooking on either side of Taehyung’s hips. Jimin positioned Taehyung’s hands to rest by his ears, and then slid his own hands in them too.

Contrary to popular belief, Jimin fucked at a slow rhythmic pace. He was not in a haste and he made sure his lover knew so too. He whispered sweet nothings to Taehyung’s ears that made him shiver. The hairs on the back of his neck raising, attempting to cover him in a bashful way to the way Jimin had left him stark naked. His voice was a balm for the pain gushing through every one of his already tender muscles. Every thrust in him felt like all of his nerves were being burnt, it was scorchingly painful but he was being fucked by his best friend and it was all worth it. 

It was only once Jimin’s warmth filled him, did Taehyung uncurl his toes. He felt Jimin’s hands slacken his own. He relaxed and smiled and when Jimin grunted “ _Tae-hyung”_ , the two syllables enunciated in such a beautiful way that the boy under him knew he had done a good job. Jimin’s sated body and voice was the thing that undid Taehyung until he came too, a glorious paradise shuddering out of him.

The alluring lullaby of sleep was pulling onto Taehyung when they had settled back to bed, freshly cleaned of their dirty clothes and sins. But he could not fully take her hand and drift off, his mind still clung onto a small piece of comfort he knew only Jimin could give him. 

The smaller boy was higher on the pillow than Taehyung, the latter’s head rested on Jimin’s chest. His heartbeat loud in his ears, like the sound of a seashore upon placing a sea-shell to one’s ear. “Ask me our question again.” He whispered, the words a mumble against Jimin’s t-shirt. 

“Are you in love with me today?” Jimin asked, the playfulness to the question still remaining, as it had done for all the past years before. 

“I think I am,” he said, softly to Jimin’s heart. 

The older boy kissed his hair and rubbed his back. But remained silent.

“And you?” He would not be broken if Jimin was not, they had all their lives to fall in love. He was just glad that his truth was finally out. He was finally relieved of the burden that rested at the start and end of every one of his breaths. 

“I have been for a while, just like you have.” Of course he had known. Of course.

Taehyung raised his head to meet Jimin’s eyes in the soft glow of the night. Felt Jimin’s lips press against his, softly. Just once. That was all that was needed to seal the deal of their two hearts. A promise of what was to come, be it pain or pleasure. 

Deep down they knew the two would end up together, grow old together. Jimin did want to live with his lovely Taehyung for the rest of his life after all. Be grandfathers together. Have children with Taehyung. How were they not meant to align together when the whole of Park Jimin had been fighting so loudly for their union?

He dreamt of a little girl with cheeks the colours of crushed petunias, so chubby her entire face was comprised of it. Her smile also hid her face into the crescent shape of a moon. Her dark brown eyes held the same intensity of her father’s, of providing comfort when the entire world was crumbling on either side. Warm enough to provide a blanket to all the sorrows of the universe and it’s loneliness. 

Taehyung dreamt of their daughter that night and knew he had a goal, one that was bigger than life itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of inspiration for this story from mine and my best friends relationship because we too have a thin line we walk on <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this work of mine, i hope you leave a comment!! 
> 
> I have other vmin fics (canon and soulmate aus) if you want to give them a try!
> 
> This work was created and posted for free, however, if you would like to support me, you can tip me here: [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/vminthough)
> 
> Lots of love, ira


End file.
